1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiple RF micro-contact arrangement as defined in the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
In known contact arrangements of the generic kind, a requirement which often exists is for RF connections to be made in a passage, or in an aperture in a housing, of very restricted cross-sectional dimensions. An added factor which often makes things more difficult in this case is that what may be involved is a transition from a coaxial line or microstrip line to a coplanar line.